Just My Type
by RinaSkitty
Summary: A series of "nature-typing" inspired Diodeshipping smut oneshots! Thanks to Aoi Umi Opallene for letting me use the prompt! Rated M for smut (duh). SatoshixCitron/AshxClemont and CitronxSatoshi/ClemontxAsh. Set in a psudo 7th gen where the boys are slightly older and traveling on their own!
1. Bug (Fly on the Wall)

Type: Bug

Nature: Impish

SatoshixCitron (atleast in the blowjob/imagination scene)

Song inspiration: "Fly on the Wall" by T.A.T.U.

* * *

It had been going on for about a month. Every time they had stayed at a Pokemon Centre, either his conditioner, lotion or something out of his backpack would go missing. He knew Satoshi wouldn't do it, he wasn't 'bishounen' (as he often called him), so he never used such things. So, where did everything go?

To solve the problem, he created a super mini sized camera that could be easily stuck on the wall discretely with tiny hooks that'd catch the wallpaper. It looked like the tiniest of Bachuru, although it had great recording quality. On the other end, he programmed his hand-held map* to recieve the footage.

Now the inventor sat alone in Centre's Cafeteria. Satoshi had vanished just a little earlier. And although he was concerned that the teen wasn't at dinner, he wasn't going to try to be his mom and nag him to come along. He probably just went out to the Centre's battle field for last minute training before bed..

Citron took a bite of stew, and pushed an earphone into his ear.

"Let's see.." The program started up as the camera focused on the room the two would be sharing.

 _Nothing unusual.._

It looked perfectly fine. The room was appeared empty. Everything sat in it's place, just as they had left it earlier. The faint glow of a side table lamp was the only thing illuminating the small room. He probably just forgot to turn it off, right?

He took another bite of food, and menuvered the little bug Pokemon camera. It moved silently along the wall.

 _Good.. good.. good.._

 _OH MY ARCEUS!_

He spat hot tea over the table, embarrasement painting his face a scarlet red. Quickly, he slammed the screen closed, fingers trembling. He felt his face drain of all colour and his heart race.

 _Satoshi was.._

He really didn't know what he was expecting. Why couldn't it have been a mischevious Pokemon's pranks? Even a ghost would have been less bothersome than THIS. Out of all the answers he had considered, it most certainly didn't cross his mind that he'd accedentally find Satoshi pleasuring himself.

Not having an idea of what to do (or much blood left in his head), the blond teen bolted out of the Cafeteria, forgetting all about the food left on the table. He ran down a few corridors, stopping every so often to check that he wasn't being followed.

 _I can't go back to the room.. not yet._

He searched frantically for somewhere, anywhere, where he could safely go. All the while dealing with an internal struggle. It was getting harder and harder to think straight (or walk comfortably) as the image of Satoshi on the bed like that invaded his mind.

And although he knew he should feel guilty for spying, part of him really wanted to watch. Perhaps it was the pervish teenage boy part of his brain, or perhaps it was because he had a massive crush on the Kanto boy. Either way, all he knew was that he needed to find repreive.

He scanned the hallway, finally landing sight on a bathroom at the far end of the dorms. Nervously, he walked as quickly as possible, then quietly closed the door behind him. After checking if it was completely empty (which at 11 o'clock at night wasn't a big surprise), the inventor locked himself in a stall.

 _Sh-should I..?_

The temptation was too great. Making sure the earphones were plugged in (to block any 'suggestive sounds'), he turned the screen back on. The image of Satoshi returned. He was laying on the bed, half naked with a familiar bottle beside him.

"Mmm.." he heard the boy moan, his hand moving up and down liberally applying (what he recognised as his body lotion) to his cock. Well, that explains where his stuff kept going. Apparently not being a 'bishounen' didn't keep him from using that _there._

 _Note to self, buy that lotion again..and actually, try that too.._

"Ci-.." The Kalosian perked up, curiousity burning in his pale blue eyes. He moved the analog controller, bringing the camera bug closer. Satoshi's needy moans filled his ears. He felt his heart pounding hard against his chest.

Subconciously, his own hand traveled down between his legs, feeling his own need growing. He squeezed and rubbed himself from outside the fabric, getting more and more excited with every sweet sound he heard.

 _What is he saying?.._

"Ci-Citron.. ohh.." The raven haired teen kept going, occasionally muttering his name again and again. The peach coloured flush across his face deepening the further along he got.

 _He-he's saying my name?!_

Satoshi's whines and lustful whimpers slowly grew louder as he played with himself. Occasionally he'd move to his chest, and pinch or roll a nipple before returning to his lap. His breathing was laboured, but steady.

By now, the inventor really had no choice, he was completely hard, and desperately had to do something. Carefully, he unzipped his jeans, touching himself while listening to his friend's horny moans.

Was he just imagining things? Was Satoshi really masturbating to thoughts of him? If so, what was he thinking of?

 _I never knew he was into guys.._

Citron continued working on himself with one hand, using the other to bring the camera as close as possible to the boy. His brain whirled, conguring devious ideas for what would happen if he went up to the room. Perhaps he'd let him blow him, or if they were REALLY into it...

But that wouldn't happen, atleast not yet. It wouldn't exactly go well if their conversation went: "Oh hi, Satoshi! I was just watching you jerk off on my little Bachuru camera when I thought, hey, why not give you a hand?". No, that wouldn't be good. For now, he'd bite the forbidden fruit and admire from afar. Maybe later he'd approach him when there was more blood in his head.

He watched, completely absorbed in Satoshi's mewls of pleasure and his own dirty thoughts.

 **(in Citron's imagination)**

 _"Oh, fuck.." The inventor moaned, pressing his member further down Satoshi's throat. The wet warmth of the boy's tounge running up and down the shaft made him shiver, desperate for more contact. "pl-please.."_

 _"'Please' what?.." The boy paused, breifly removing Citron's dick from his mouth. He gave the head a flick of his tounge, tasting the precum like candy._

 _He couldn't ask for a hotter scene. Satoshi was on his knees in all his shirtless glory. His tanned skin glowing with a thin sheet of sweat. The mess of dark hair on his head even more tusseled that usual with Citron's fingers tugging on it. The Kanto boy grinned, planting light kisses down his member._

 _"Please..C-can you take it all?" he panted as he looked down, his pale eyes locking on Satoshi's firey amber ones._

 _Maybe he'd cum on his chest, or maybe he'd finish in his mouth. If he did, would the boy spit or swallow? Their faces were flushed, wanting each other so badly it hurt. Satoshi smiled at him, lips shiny with saliva._

 _"Let's find out." With that, his mouth was wrapped tightly around him again, going all the way down on him. As he felt the back of his throat, the boy let out a small gag, but quickly recovered, pumping him faster and faster._

 _"O-oh.. deeper, again.. a-again.. mm" Citron's fingers curled at the base of Satoshi's neck, pushing him further down on him gently. He heard another breif gag and felt a hand grip his thigh, finger nails digging into his pale skin. Satoshi stopped, pulling back for air. His chest heaved as he positioned himself in his lap right above his cock._

 _"Let me know when you're ready.." The dark haired teen placed the head of his member at his entrance, slowly sitting down on it, little by little. "C-Citron.."_

 _"Oh..shit.." the blond's head sank, feeling pure bliss as his partner came down lower and lower on him until he was completely inside. Involentarily, he thrusted forward, needing more as the bubbling hot sensation in his stomach was building. "Sa-Satoshi, I ne-"_

A sudden sound brought him back to reality. His eyes flashed to the camera screen. Satoshi let out a loud whine, one hand working furiously on himself while the other clutched at the sheets.

"Ci-Citron, I- I gotta.. o-ohhh..." The boy's body convulsed as he came hard, his head falling back onto the pillow.

That's when Citron lost it. With a few more pumps, he burst, spilling hot sticky seed all over the front of his hoodie.

"Sa-toshi.." he gasped, volts of pleasure pulsing through his body like electricity. With a clatter, the screen he had been using to spy on him fell to the bathroom floor. For a minute, the boy rode out the after shocks of his orgasm, the stars behind his eyes starting to return to normal. Coming back to reality, he sat up, trying to calm his racing heart.

 _Wow.._

He looked at his hand, surprised that there was still more cum on it, then wiped it clean before picking the screen up again. His pale eyes widened in shock.

"S-Satoshi?!" Stairing back at him through the screen, the Kanto boy was smirking mischeviously, still trying to regain his breathe. The blond felt his face breakout into a brilliant blush. "Oh no no no no no!"

"Hey, Citron" Satoshi winked, unable to hear the panic his friend was in. "I knew ya were there the whoooole time. I'm kinda surprised how realistic this Burchuru is. Although next time you wanna show," he leaned closer to the camera, grinning deviously. "Ya might wanna make sure I can't see the recording light. Science sure is amazing, huh?"

Citron slapped himself in the face, recalling the flickering red light on the back of the bug. Of course, he'd forgotten something so simple, and it completely gave him away. Slowly the blond stood and removed his sweater, determined to not let the rest of the centre know he'd been jacking off in the boys' bathroom. He made his way up to their room, mentally preparing for an akward embarrasing night sleeping beside Satoshi.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, I plan on doing each of the other typings as well :)


	2. Fairy (Play Rough)

Type: Fairy

Nature: Docile (adjective- ready to accept instruction; submissive)

Seme/Uke: Satoshi/Citron

* Song Inspiration: "Take Me on the Floor" by The Veronicas

* * *

"Goodnight, everyone!" The two teens waved to Citroid and their Pokemon, determined to see who could get to the elevator the fastest.

They had returned to Kalos earlier that week for Eureka's tenth birthday, happy to hear that she and a friend were setting out for badges. Seeingas they had an extra day to themselves before their flight back out, the two boys decided to visit Kiloude City for a date. And although they had fun battling and winning prizes, by evening they had returned to Prism Tower with something _entirely_ different in mind.

Citron flung his bedroom door wide open, letting Satoshi enter before locking them in. Excitement was boiling in his stomach. They had been teasing each other all day with coy glances and subtle touches, going so far as to makeout on the monorail back to Miare City (which earned them a fair amount of "lewd!" or "yaoi!" gasps). The inventor tossed his backpack on the floor and reached to turn on the light, before being stopped by his boyfriend.

"Get over here." Satoshi commanded, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and throwing them both against the door. He hungrily locked lips with him, breathing heavily as his heart raced.

"Mm..!" The back of the Citron's head hit the wall with a thud, only slightly padded by his boyfriend's fingers laced in his hair. Satoshi aggressively invaded every last corner of the boy's mouth that he could reach, licking and nipping. "Hmmph..mm.." The inventor's deep moans were muffled between their bruised lips.

"S-Satoshi.." He coyly broke the kiss, panting deeply. His face flushed a sweet pink as he stared into the Kanto boy's amber eyes. "W-wait.."

"No." Satoshi didn't listen, instead pulling the blond in for another kiss. Against his lips, the inventor smirked. If there was one thing that he knew turned Satoshi on the most, it was playing the 'innocent school boy' card. All it took was some minimal resistance, a little blush and a bat of his large blue eyes and... BOOM! Satoshi'd be hornier than a Lopunny on Viagra and Red Bull.

 _I've got you right where I want you.._

Citron's hands skimmed over the trainer's chest. His long pale fingers moved into his shirt collar so he could stroke the boy's collar bone ever so lightly. The more they kissed and the more he teased, the more their hormones went wild.

Satoshi's hands traveled down the inventor's back, wrapping themselves tightly around his hips. He needed more. Aggresively, he yanked off his gloves and let them fall to the floor. It was funny to think that some nights their sex life was tender and gentle. Then others (like tonight), the blond would be so submissive and so willing to take all of the testosterone driven madness that pumped through his blood.

"God damn.." Again he broke the kiss, but only long enough to remove his shirt and throw it across the room. Quickly his hands went to work on Citron's, clenching the fabric of his button-up top and ripping it open in one swift motion.

"Satoshi!" The Kalosian gasped as Satoshi lunged at his collar bone, lavishing it until fleshy bruises started painting his pale skin. "W-wow.."

"You better be ready," The raven haired teen growled, grinding his hips in time to the blond's needy moans and whines of pleasure. His jeans were getting tighter and tighter the longer they went on. "Because when I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to walk."

"I don't mind," The boy's head fell back, letting his partner kiss down his ear to his chest. "I like it when you play rough." His voice was low and silky. Against his skin, hot breathe as he chuckled, reaching into his back pocket and removing a Choice Scarf from their battle earlier that day.

He didn't need to say a word for Citron to obey, as the blond shrugged his torn shirt off, then turned around to face the wall, looking back with excitement sparkling in his icey blue eyes. Satoshi took the scarf, and secured his wrists tightly behind his back. It was like they were able to tell what the other wanted without words, like they had their own type of electric communication.

"You're not wasting any time, huh?" he teased, feeling Satoshi's arousal pressing into his tied hands. It was almost amusing how animalistic he was acting, although he couldn't lie, his own body was longing to be touched as he grinded himself back on the Kanto boy.

"Why wait?" Nimbly, the trainer reached around, undoing the blond's jeans and started pulling them down. "With such a handsome face and nice ass, it's like you're begging for it." Slowly, he laid kisses down the centre of his lean frame all the way down to his lower back, taking the last bit of remaining clothing with him. He stood and wrapped a hand around the boy's member, pumping slowly while enjoying the moans coming from deep in his throat. "I need you now."

"Then come and get me." From behind him with tied hands, the blond undid Satoshi's pant button and pulled down the zipper. He didn't want to wait either, every minute that passed only made him want the trainer more and more. Quickly, the last bit of their clothing fell to the floor, leaving them both completely exposed.

Forcefully, the Kanto boy turned him around so they were now face to face. For a minute, they just stared into each other's eyes, momentarily returning back to common sense.

"I love you, you know.." Satoshi gave him a small peck on the lips, holding one hand in his partner's gold coloured hair. Amidst all the sex and testosterone, he didn't want the boy to forget that he really was the most precious thing in his life.

"I love you too." Citron smiled, his voice a sweet whisper as his chest heaved.

"Let me know if it starts to hurt.."

"I promise." With that, the inventor leaned forward, catching Satoshi's lips and nipping lightly. That was all the confirmation the trainer needed. Lustfully, he groaned, grinding his hips and arousal against his boyfriend's.

In a swift motion, he brought them both to the floor, dominating the Kalosian easily. He forced the boy's shoulders to the ground, hearing a small grunt as he made impact. With one hand, Satoshi was pumping himself, getting ready to take him.

"Do you want lube or anything?"

"No, not tonight." Citron looked back at him, a subtle yet seductive spark in his eye. The look of surprise on Satoshi's face was an amusing mix of confussion and hornyness.

"O-Okay." He positioned himself at his entrance, and began pushing himself into his partner.

"Ahhh...uhh.." The inventor winced as he sank deeper into him. Although he'd never admit it, the more it hurt, the better it felt. He moaned, pushing himself back on to Satoshi's cock. "G-Go all the way."

That was all the trainer needed, forcefully, he thrusted as far as he could, filling the boy easily. The bedroom's near silence as broken, as Citron let out a drawn out mewl, his tone a mixture of pain and pleasure. His eyes screwed shut, and his fingers clawed at Satoshi's stomach.

"A-Are you okay?" The boy leaned close to his partner, concern (but also excitement) painting his face. It took all the self control he had to wait, because although he knew that Citron liked it rough, he wanted to avoid hurting him at all costs.

"I-I'm fine." He whined, this cheeks a deep pink. "Please, fuck me.."

Cautiously, Satoshi started, pushing in and out. Slowly the Kanto boy could hear (and feel) the blond relaxing, now enjoying every thrust as much as him. He grinned, and pulled on his hair, bringing him up for a passionate kiss and running his tounge around every inch he could reach.

He relished the feeling of being inside his boyfriend's warm, tight ass. All his rampaging teenage boy hormones pumped through his blood, fogging up what little consious thought was left in his head. The most primitive parts of them showed themselves with every desperate thrust and lustful moan.

They broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Sa-Satoshi.." the inventor whined in his sweet needy uke voice. "Uhh...mm.."

"Citron.." he growled back, grabbing hold of the boy's thin hips and yanking him closer. There was one spot the was looking for in particular, if only he could get the right angle...

"Th-that's it!" He suddenly gasped, arching his back. The blond's face was flushed a rosy pink, his glasses knocked onto the carpet with another deep hard thrust. "Do that again!"

"Got it." Satoshi smirked and grabbed his tied hands, using them to pull him closer. He knew that Citron would tell him if he was being too rough, but that wouldn't be too much of an issue. The blond LOVED being man handled. With one hand, he pushed the boy further down to the grown, fucking him as hard as he could.

"SATOSHI!" his voice along with their desperate pants filled the room. The dark bedroom's windows reflected their image back. Citron watched Satoshi through the ceiling high glass.

His lean tanned body glowed subtly from the golden city lights and moon seeping into the room. A peachy pink flush tinted his marked cheeks and sweat rolled down his face as he gave him all he could. There was something just so exotic about him that drove the Kalosian mad. Satoshi leaned down, pressing his hot sticky skin against his partner's.

"C-Citron," he growled, bringing a hand around to pump his cock. They were getting close. He could feel the inventor's muscles tensing, and by the sounds of it (he was getting louder and louder the further along they got), it'd be any second now...

"O-Ohh ! Satoshi!" He whined. "Je.. J'ai bes..." He let out a desperate moan, fingers clawed uncontrollably as he came hard into Satoshi's hand. The Kanto boy followed nearly immedietely, filling his partner with hot sticky cum. Exhausted, they collapsed on the floor.

"Shit.." Satoshi sighed, rubbing his face into the blond's neck. "We need to do that more." He gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah." Citron smiled, feeling Satoshi's heart beat hard against his back. They laid on the carpet for a while, trying to regain their composure. Slowly, Satoshi sat back up, pulled him into his lap and began untieing his wrists.

The inventor blushed, now eye to eye with his lover. His whole body ached, and a faint burning on his chest told him he had gotten rug burn somewhere along the way. Brightly coloured hickies lined his collar bone, occasionally dotted with toothmarks. The trainer's eyes scanned over him, examining exactly HOW aggressive they had been.

"Geez, I really got ya, huh?" A tanned hand stroked the boy's face, gently moving to straighten his messy gold coloured hair.

"Like I said, I like it when you're rough." He smiled, giving him one last kiss before they turned in for the night.

* * *

Fairy? Down ;)

"Charm"- Citron's whole "innocent school girl" act

"Play Rough"- The entire inspiration!

"Moonlight"- the ceiling high window thing

"Sweet Kiss"- The part right before they f*ck!

:) hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Fighting (Milk and Coffee)

Typing: Fighting

Nature: Lonely

Citron x Satoshi

Song Inspiration: "Milk and Coffee" by Ito Kashitaro (don't really know why I chose it, but I did)

A/N: * I can imagine Satoshi giving Citron a pet name, and "Shiro-chan" was the best I could come up with. I like to think it's a reference to how modest/pure (white) he can be (atleast Satoshi thinks he is). "Chan" is kind of a cutesy ending. "Shiro" sounds like "Shito" which is the first part of his Japanese name ("white" makes more sense than "messenger"). It's not ment to be a race thing. More so a play on how 'sweet/cute/pure' Satoshi likes to tease him of being.

* * *

"Satoshi, I'm serious!" The blond growled, perhaps putting a little too much force into reattaching the machine's door back on. The machine let off a sickening crack, the metal settling into a deformed dent. He groaned in frustration, cursing under his breathe in French.

"Come on! How long can you stay mad at me? IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT."

The boys argued, Satoshi continuing to try to get his apology across. Earlier that morning they had been roughousing (which Citron didn't like to begin with), and ended up tripping and breaking the invention he had been working on all night. So now, not only was he extremely tired and sore, but he was also pissed.

The morning sun poured though the trees, lighting their camp with a faint gold glow. A fire crackled away, bringing warmth to the chilly crisp air. Pikachu and the other Pokemon watched from a far, not wanting to take part in their fight. The electric mouse looked up at Rentorar, who seemed to agree: _this whole thing was stupid_.

"Pwease?" The raven haired boy crouched down, doing his best impression of a Skitty and giving him his sparkliest eyes. The fluffy cream coloured sweater Eureka had made for him for Christmas and pyjama shorts only added to his undeniable cuteness.

The blond blushed, and turned away. If he was determined to stay angry at him, it required not making eye contact. He took a sip of what must have been his sixth or seventh cup of coffee.

"No."

"Ciiiiii-trooooooon!" Satoshi whined.

Citron stifled a chortle. Satoshi's flailing oversized sleeves and bed head combined with his frustration were actually pretty adorable. But even the boy's charm couldn't fix the broken down machine he'd been so fixated on.

"Why?!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but how about _you_ spend twelve hours crunching numbers and screwing bolts while _I_ sleep? Then we can wrestle on top of it and see how you feel." He removed his gloves and shoved them in his pant pocket, seemingly giving up on fixing the invention. Satoshi watched, feeling slightly guilty.

True, he shouldn't have tried to give him a Gory bomb at 5 in the morning (it ended badly with the blond face planting with a bloody nose and nearly breaking his glasses). But since the Kalosian hadn't come to bed the night before, he felt the need to roughouse to get him back for leaving him lonely.

"I've asked you to _please_ not pick me up like that, atleast not when I'm working. It can get really annoying, especially when I haven't slept in over 10 hours." He kept his back to his boyfriend, taking another sip of his toffee coloured drink.

"Shiro-chaaaaannnn...*" Satoshi pouted, plopping his face against the inventor's back. One hand found it's way to the blond's hair, twirling it around his finger. He let out a sigh. Nothing he said seemed to be working, but that's when the idea hit:

 _If nothing I can SAY will get through, maybe there's something I can DO.._

A mischevous grin crossed Satoshi's face.

"Ugh.." Citron sigh, blushing at the nickname Satoshi had given him. Begrudgingly, he turned to face his boyfriend. "Satoshi, I-" The second he started talking, he was stopped, his lips caught in a sudden kiss. Satoshi had lunged into it, tipping them over into the damp morning grass. "Hmph?"

The trainer had succesfully pinned his uke down, determined to get him to give in. Words were never the raven haired teen's strong point. So wherever they failed, action was always there to pick it back up.

He ran his tounge along the inside of his warm mouth, tasting the coffee he had just been drinking. With one hand, he entwined their fingers, holding sweetly as he pressed himself against the boy. At first it felt like he would resist, but that notion quickly faded, as he felt Citron kiss back with a pleased whimper. Satoshi grinned against his lips, then broke them apart.

"S-So you forgive me?" he said between breathes.

He looked up at him with bright blue eyes and slid his glasses back up his nose. It was obvious he was calculating and analysing, trying to determine if a simple kiss was enough.

"Not yet.. but I'm starting to."

 _'Starting to...'_

The words echoed in his head. If a kiss got him to 'start' forgiving him, what about a little more? Surely it couldn't hurt to try, right?

Acting on this devious thought, Satoshi laid down, still straddling the inventor's lap. Gently, making small circles around Citron's ear and leaning in close.

"Ne, Shiro-chan" he whispered, his tone undeniably flirty. "I'm sorry.. I was just _so_ lonely last night.." He batted his bright copper eyes and traced a line along his collar bone.

Beneathe him he could tell this seemed to be working. Citron had started relaxing into the grass, slowly letting his arms wrap around the Kanto boy's waist. The rythmic thumping of his heart picked up, his body relishing the close contact after spending the evening alone.

"You were?.."

"Of course. I mean, who else am I going to keep me company like you do?"

The two spent each night in the same sleeping bag, Satoshi holding the boy like he was some sort of giant plushie. So it really irked him (maybe more than it should) when the inventor pulled all-nighters. It just wasn't the same sleeping alone since they had gotten together. And although it wasn't always as innocent as it sounded, he genuinely enjoyed snuggling up to him.

"It's just not the same without you," he slid a hand under Citron's shirt, tracing the delicate curves that dipped down into his hips. "you're always so warm.." The trainer looked up with a grin, catching a glimpse of a the shy blushing boy he'd fallen in love with.

"S-Satoshi.."

"Besides," His gentle touches gained a little more pressure, slipping under the waist band and brushing against bare skin. "I'm sure you missed me too, right?.." he gave a squeeze, hearing small gasp escaping Citron's lips. The blond pushed into his boyfriend's hand, getting turned on rather quickly.

"Mm.."

"I'll take that as a _yes_.." With that, he stood and grabbed his wrist, pulling them towards the tent. Within the few seconds it took to get there, he formed a plan (however basic it might be):

He'd make him feel SO good, he'd have to forgive him.

It only made sense that if kisses and caresses could get it going, then something a little more intimate would do the trick.

He lead them in, quickly turning to zip the flap shut, only to be stopped midway. Long fair arms found their way around his waist, bringing them close together.

"I know what you're doing.." the inventor's voice came out low and silky. He place a light kiss on the back of Satoshi's neck. "-just don't think I'll let you off that easily.. I'm going to need more than sweet talk."

A shiver went down the trainer's spine, anticipation and hormones pumping through his blood. The possesive, and even slightly aggressve, way Citron was holding him tipped him off that, contrary to what he had been planning, he wouldn't get to be seme this time.

 _I guess he really DID miss me.._

The trainer finished closing them off to the outside world and turned, letting himself get pulled into his boyfriend's arms. Citron crashed their lips together, grabbing a fistful of Satoshi's hair with one hand while the other found it's way into the back of his shorts.

"C-Citron.." he whispered between kisses. It didn't take long for them to end up on the floor, Satoshi's sweater and shirt haphazardly tossed to the side. The blond nipped and kissed down his lean frame, bringing blood rushing down into the trainer's lap. By the time he had gotten to his belly button, he found his boyfriend completely hard. With one last tug, he removed the last bit of clothing keeping him from his target.

For a minute, the inventor just stared, his bright eyes scanning Satoshi's vunerable naked body. His mocha coloured skin flushed a peachy pink, every muscle firm and well toned, the way his dark hair fell casually into his face. It was just perfect.

"Here," Citron held a pair of fingers to the boy's mouth, letting Satoshi take them between his lips until he got a thick coat of saliva. "I'll go slow, don't worry." he managed to say, placing a digit at his boyfriend's entrance.

"Fuck _going slow_ ," he growled, his hormones and body desperate, "gimmie all you got." Without another word, the blond abliged, slipping one finger in. Satoshi let out a shallow moan, his face twitching with discomfort.

 _It always hurts a little at first.._

Citron continued slowly pushing in and out. While his hand was busy, he brought his mouth down towards Satoshi's hips, pressing his lips against the base of his shaft.

"Hurry up," he couldn't hide his neediness, looking down at the boy teasing his cock.

"I said I'd go slow, didn't I?" The blond pressed his lips against again, this time leaving several kisses along his way up. He brought his mouth right above the head, giving a puff of warm breathe. Meanwhile, a second finger positioned itself at Satoshi's entrance.

"P-please.." The Kanto boy's flush deepened uncontrollably. He was so hard it hurt and just when he thought the blond wasn't really planning on going any further, he felt a hot wet mouth take him in. "Ohh.."

The sucking and licking started slow, just has everything else had. But quickly the pace picked up, Citron making sure to keep thrusting his fingers in and out as he went.

Everyone of Satoshi's nerves stood on end, his whole body alert and steeped in pleasure.

"L-like that.. ohh.. again.." The trainer's head fell back on the pillow, dark hair falling over his eyes. His hips bucked up, needing more and more. They fell into a steady rhythm of moaning, panting, sucking and thrusting.

Citron continued to move up and down, focusing on the tip of Satoshi's cock before bringing it all the way down his throat again.

"You're.. good.." The trainer panted, involentarily reaching to hang on to the back of his boyfriend's head. There was a brief flash of his bright blue eyes, before he turned his attention back, leaving a trail of hot saliva running down his shaft.

Simultaneously, the inventor curled his fingers, plunging them deep into the Kanto boy's body. There was a certain spot he was looking for, he'd been able to hit it before, if only he could get it again..

He brought one of the trainer's legs on to his shoulder, trying to get a better angle.

"Citron!" The Kanto boy let out an airy moan, seeing stars from behind his eyelids. Triuphantly, the inventor stuck the sweet spot again, earning more mewls of ectesy.

Satoshi could feel a knot burning in his stomach, heat building with every stroke and thrust. His breathing became heavy and laboured, getting closer to the peak with every passing second until..

"Ci-Citron.. I-I gotta c-..." he came hard into the blond's mouth, waves of pleasure surging through his body. His fingers clutched into his gold coloured hair, feeling him flick the tip of his cock with his tounge. Just as his heart settled back down, the inventor let him go. "O-oh.. wow.."

Citron pulled himself up, locking his lips to his boyfriend's and letting him get a good taste of his own cum.

 _Apparently he didn't feel like swallowing today.._

And although Satoshi knew he should've been grossed out, he couldn't deny even THAT turned him on. He kissed back, holding the blond boy against his chest tenderly. It felt so nice and peaceful.

"D-do you forgive me now?" He panted, wiping a string of saliva from his lips. The mildly salty sticky flavour of his own 'milk' and Citron's coffee still linguring in his mouth.

"Yeah. We're good." The inventor nuzzled his neck and smiled back. "Come on, I don't think we've actually had breakfast yet. Are crepes okay with you?" he stood, extending a hand down to his partner.

"Sure!" Happily, the Kanto boy took it and got up. After leaning on the blond for a minute to gain his balance back, he quickly threw his clothes back and followed Citron out of the tent.

As the Kalosian cooked, Satoshi took a mental note: _make up sex is pretty good.._

* * *

Good luck thinking about your "milk and coffee" the same way again! :)

Lol, gomenasai.

Also, I know in the fics that use their English names (Ash, Clemont, etc.) that Satoshi/Ash will typicalyl call Citron/Clemont, "Clem". My dumb fangirl brain got jealous that Citron didn't have a cute nickname. So, that's where "Shiro-chan" came from :)

Wow, this is my longest chapter in this yet, huh?


	4. Normal (The New Norm)

Type: Normal

Nature: Quiet

Song Inspiration: "Fuck Your Body" (Male Version) by Christina Aguilara

A/N: A while ago on Tumblr, I remember a brief conversation saying, "What if Citron's really loud in bed, but gets embarrased by it?" then "but Satoshi loves it, and does all he can to make him loud?". Yeah, I can't find it right now, BUT..

* * *

There were points where Citron could be 'loud'.

More accurately, he wasn't just 'loud', he was _REALLY_ loud.

But this was just one of the many things Satoshi absolutely loved about his modest little nerd. One minute they could be kissing gently, softly carressing every last bit of skin they could touch. Then the next, he'd be a moaning sweaty mess, begging to be bent over like a slut.

This was the situation the two teens had found themselves in tonight. Their clothes litered the floor, tossed aside and completely forgotten in their hormone induced escapades. A handful of different oddly coloured sex toys (that Citron himself invented) had fallen off the bed, replaced by something much better.

Satoshi's tanned hot skin radiated against his boyfriend's their breathe mingling as they broke a deep passionate kiss. The trainer pushed in again, relishing the euphoric look his partner got everytime he plunged into his body.

"A-ah!.."

Citron's hands flew up to his mouth, muffling the sweet sounds that came along with being Satoshi's uke.

 _He's doin' it again.._

He grinned to himself, as his partner's desperate attempts to keep from whimpering and mewling in pleasure failed.

Wheather he liked it or not, it was blantantly obvious that Citron had little to no control over himself during sex. His normally timid and shy nature fell to pieces as he'd beg for the dirty things that his inner perv desired.

After about the third or fourth time, they started recieving complaints from whichever PokeCentre had the fortune of having them for the night.

But it simply couldn't be helped, and in all honesty, there was NO WAY Satoshi'd ever let it stop. The more Citron moaned and called out his name, the more he wanted to fuck him. He wanted to fulfill those desires, he wanted to make him cum harder again and again. He coveted every last hormone laden command that escaped his lips.

"Come on, Shiro-chan," Satoshi empisised his words with deep rythmic thrusts. "Doesn't it feel _good_? Don't cha just wanna _burst_?" he teased, bringing a hand up to the blond's thin chest and rolling a nipple between his fingers.

"Mmmph!" Citron threw his head back into the pillow, involentiarily pushing up into his boyfriend's touch. His cheeks flushed a darker pink. His lenseless eyes screwed shut, pleasure painting his face.

The trainer pushed against his lean pale legs, getting a better angle to get in even deeper. This was almost like a battle. A battle between Citron's self restraint and his own sexual prowess. And just like in their gym match, _he_ would be the one to win.

"Tell me what ya want, I'll do it for you." Satoshi grunted again, leaning in close as he sucked the sensitive skin along his collar bone. "Just say th-"

Wordlessly, one of the inventor's hands flew down, catching Satoshi's by the wrist and bringing to his throbbing cock.

 _Ha! I'm winning!.._

"What do I do?" He teased, gliding his fingers up and down his shaft, just skimming his hot skin. "Should I stop? Do you want me to blow you?"

"..j-jack me off.." he whispered, struggling to retain what little composure he had over his voice. It was clear he was starting to loose it. Steadily his breathing grew heavier, both hands now clawing at the sweaty dirty sheets.

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan, ya gotta be a little louder. I didn't quite catch that." He continued, his fingertips gently brushing over his most sensitive areas. To make matters worse, he pulled himself most of the way out, just barely at his entrance.

How long could he endure this? How much longer would he be able to go before his sexy uke voice echoed through the PokeCentre's halls?

"How 'bout it, Citron? Be a good boy and scream for me." he said, his voice low and sultry.

..

..

"Damnit, Satoshi! _Fuck me_!" Finally he broke, desperate for more. Again, but with more force, he closed the trainer's hand around his shaft. "A-and jack me off.. please!"

"You got it." Satoshi helped him onto his stomach, and with one thrust, reentered him. He moaned, loving the wet warmth that came from Citron's insides.

"Ahhmph!" The inventor reached to cover his mouth again, only to have his wrists pinned above his head. Apparently he was still planning on trying to resist.

"Oh no, ya don't. I wanna hear you." He procedded fucking him, picking up the pace from before. The dark haired boy found an open spot on his neck, immediently sucking and nipping until a fresh hicky appeared.

"S-Satoshi! A-Ahh!" A free hand traveled between Citron's legs, pumping him as they went. "Satoshi!"

The small room grew thick with heavy panting and the scent of sex. From outside their door, the sound of passerby footsteps rushed away.

"Can ya guys keep it down?!" A flustered voice of an unknown trainer called from the opposite wall. His fist banged on the door. "Some of us don't wanna hea-"

"Hmph! A-ah!"

"ACHI KAERE!" Satoshi called out, recognizing the trainer had a Kanto accent. The unknown person didn't respond, instead leaving them to their 'fun'.

Back in the room, Citron looked back up at him.

"W-what did you say?" he panted, gazing at him with half lidded pale eyes.

"Told 'im to go away." Satoshi tightened his grip on his partner's wrists, feeling himself getting closer to his climax. He pushed deeper into Citron, earning more sweet mewls and a soft pink flush across his cheeks. "That I'm busy fuckin' a hot blonde."

"Did yo-" his sentence was cut off, the trainer locking him another kiss. They kept going, and before too long, he'd pushed them to the edge.

"I-I can't.. I got t-.. ah! a-ahh.." The inventor came hard into his hand, coating the sheets in stick hot seed. His chest heaved, trying to fill his burning lungs with air. Quickly Satoshi pulled out, bringing Citron off the side of the bed.

"Here, get on your knees." He kept one hand on the boy's shoulder, using the other to pump himself. "Where do you want me to cum?"

"In my mouth.." he panted, still trying to regain his composure. He stook out his tounge, waiting for Satoshi to treat him to his hot sticky seed.

"Promise you'll swallow?" he was getting close, so wonderfully close..

"Promise." And just like that, the trainer came, his lusty amber eyes watching as cum ran down his partner's chin. Licking it from his lips like candy. "Mmm.."

"Man, I love your voice.." The trainer gave a slight shiver, hearing the sexy little moan. Citron blushed, cleaning the few drops from his mouth. He stood, staggering slightly with a bit of pain.

"D-Don't get used to it. I'm not going to break next time.." The inventor mumbled, searching for his underwear. "You j-"

Satoshi caught his lips, holding him in a close embrace. The blond gave in, kissing back and wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"That's what you said last time." The trainer chuckled, smiling warmly.

"Well, I mean it." He blushed harder.

"We'll see.."

This game had become the norm. Citron'd try to control himself, Satoshi would do his best to push him. But inevitablly, it'd end up like this. And there was no other way he'd rather have it be.

* * *

Thanks for stopping by! Happy Halloween!


	5. Psychic (In My Head)

Typing: Psychic

Nature: Modest

Citron x Satoshi

Song Inspiration: "In My Head" by Jason Derulo

* * *

Wet. Dream.

The very phrase was something that sent the inventor into a furious blush. And although he'd never admit it, sleeping next to a _certain_ trainer had brought more than his fair share of dirty thoughts. It certainly didn't help that since it was the dead of summer, he now insisted on sleeping shirtless..sprawled over his chest.. mere inches away from his face...

That was the prediciment that the young inventor found himself in tonight.

Satoshi slept peacefully, his lips pressing perhaps a bit too close to Citron's neck as he breathed steadily. His hot tanned skin radiating against his own, giving the blond an all too clear idea of what it might feel like to be this close to him in a _different_ way.

While the trainer snoozed, blissfully unaware, poor Citron was helplessly doing all he could to prepare for the inevitable. He knew what was going to happen once he fell asleep. The flood gates of unmanaged repressed teenage hormones would ravage his mind and body, painting vivid scenes worthy of any porno movie.

The worst part was, was that he _enjoyed_ it.

Well.. to be more specific, the worst was loving it, but being unable to do anything about it. No, he couldn't just go and jack off anytime he liked, seeing as they traveled as a group during the day, and Satoshi had taken the liberty of using his body as an improv matress during the night.

So, what was he going to do? Tell his best friend, _"Hey, can you please stop sleeping all over me? You've been giving me a raging boner.. like, for nearly two weeks straight..and I'd like to masterbate but I can't do that without waking you up."_

No. Just... no. Imagine how embarasing that would be to have Satoshi know he had been dreaming about him in _that_ way.

Citron could feel his pale eyes getting heavy, drifting closer and closer to sleep. What would happen tonight? What sort of horribly pervy things would his brain come up with while he was completely subject to it's will.

Slowly he could feel himself giving in..

* * *

 _ **(in Citron's dream)**_

 _"Mm.." The blond pushed Satoshi down, shoving his tounge into his mouth, tasting every last inch he could reach. He pressed his already bare body against him, desperately wanting to remove the last layer of fabric that kept him from the other boy's tan skin. Scattered around the floor of their tent, previously discarded clothing sat forgotten._

 _The boy thrusted against him, griding their hips as he felt his partner getting harder beneathe him. Satoshi let out a throaty moan, kissing back just as forcefully._

 _Now, normally, Citron wasn't so bold. Normally, he'd prefer submission rather than dominance. But the way the trainer had been practically strutting around shirtless in the summer heat made him irresistable. With burning lungs, the two broke apart, panting heavily._

 _"C-can I..?" The blond slipped the tips of his fingers beneathe the rim of his boxers, playfully grazing his well defined abdomin. The Kanto boy's muscles tensed, clearly loving his every touch._

 _"Do it.." Satoshi whined, pushing hard against the palm of his hand. With a confident grin, the inventor obeyed, removing the shorts to reveal his raging arousal. Not wasting a moment, he took his partner's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking in perfect time with his heavy breathing. "W-wow, you're good.."_

 _"Mm.." The blond hummed, bringing him further down his throat. After a few moments, he heard another whine from the Kanto boy._

 _"Hurry up and fuck me already." His amber coloured eyes reflected fiercly back in the dark. The blanket beneathe them was pulled into his fists, his whole body tense with need. Playfully, the inventor ran his tounge along the underside of his cock, relishing every mewl he earned._

 _"You really want me to, huh?" The Kalosian repositioned himself, pressing his own erection at Satoshi's entrance. He held a hand out, letting him coat his fingers with a thick warm saliva._

 _"I thought that was obvious with 'fuck me already'." The dark haired boy panted, feeling Citron's fingers now teasing and preparing him. Steadying himself, the blond took a deep breathe._

 _"Alright.." with that, he plunged into his body, earning a loud lusty moan. He closed what little space was between them, lavishing Satoshi's neck with scarlet coloured hickies as he fucked him as hard as he could._

 _"C-Citron!" Satoshi moaned, panting heavily in time with each deep thrust. His handsome face was tinted a warm peachy pink, beads of sweat sticking his dark hair to his forhead. Desperately, his hands clawed at his partner's back, leaving thin red cresent shapes in his skin._

 _The inventor smiled to himself, rather proud of the uke he had managed to make of the usually masculine trainer. Perhaps it was the fact that Satoshi didn't seem to care if anyone heard them, or perhaps it was the overwhelming appeal of hearing another boy call out his name, but either way, having the trainer completely submissive to him brought out his most primitive urges._

 _Aggresively, he leaned in, sucking on Satoshi's collar bone until he created a fleshy bruise. While his mouth and hips worked, one of his hands traveled down, tightly grabbing his partner's ass, earning more mewls of pleasure._

 _"A-ah!"_

* * *

 ** _(meanwhile, in the tent)_**

The trainer kept still, his face a deep red.

 _This is the third time this week.._

True. Three nights ago he had woken up to the normally modest boy dry humping him. Then, again the night after that. Now as he had been sleeping on his side, he was now faced with the dilema of the inventor pressing his hips up into his own.

 _I wonder what's goin' on in his head.. what's he thinkin' about?.._

Or perhaps, what he wanted to know more so, was _who_ he must have been dreaming about. Who would Citron want to fuck? Surely, Satoshi was just the unfortunate recipient of his hormone driven acts, and not _actually_ involved in them, right? Citron wouldn't want t-

"Eh?!" The trainer uncharacteristically squeeked, feeling something grab his ass. His face turned an even darker shade of pink as his friend continued thrusting against him. Between the intimate contact and his own teenage needs, he could feel the heat starting to build between his legs.

And while he hadn't openly admitted it yet, he also couldn't deny that he had been crushing on the nerdy blond boy for months now (this was partically the reason why he had began to sleep shirtless). So all of this was driving the young trainer mad.

 _..Should I tell him?_

No, that'd be too embarassing. Citron wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for a week. Instead he'd be blushing and stammaring the entire time. So that wasn't really an option.

 _..Should I HELP him?.._

This thought practically gave him a nose bleed. He tried to rationalise, saying to himself that if he perhaps helped the blond cum, than maybe he'd stop molesting him and they'd both be able to get a peaceful night's sleep.

Although waking him up and offering to have sex with him was something that (in his opinion) they weren't completely ready for.

..But what if he didn't _have_ to wake him up?..

Cautiously, he reached down between the inventor's legs, finding him completely hard. He unbuttoned the part of his nightshirt clothing him. Pushing the layer of fabric a side, he gently slipped his finger tips under the rim of his boxers, pulling them down just enough to remove his cock.

Immedietely, the trainer's face broke out in a violent blush.

 _Whoa! He's huge! ..No wonder he wears such loose clothes.. w-wait! Focus!_ !

Slightly nervous, he gave pumped his friend a few times.

 _..I won't do anythin' weird.. I just wanna help.._

"Mmmph.." The blond thrusted up into his palm, throbbing at the contact. Satoshi blushed a little harder, caught between feeling akward about jacking off his best friend and feeling the need to fuck the living Hell out of him.

 _Again.. nothin' weird.. nothin' at all..._

* * *

 ** _(back in Citron's dream)_**

 _"My turn." Satoshi pushed him down, feeling the thin muscles in his chest. "If ya don't mind." The trainer sat in his lap, straddling him and positioning himself over his partner's throbbing member._

 _"Not at all. It'd be kind of hot." Citron placed his hands along Satoshi's thighs, helping him keep steady as he lowered himself down. It took a little patience, but within a minute or so, he had successfully pushed himself completely onto him._

 _'Wow, he's tight..' the boy found himself thinking, the warm wet sensation almost too good to believe. He took a deep breathe, getting more excited with every passing second. Not wasting another moment, Satoshi began to move, easily building a rythmic motion. The air grew thick with panting and moaning, the smell of sex filling their tent._

 _The inventor could feel his heart racing, getting closer and closer to his climax the faster Satoshi went. For a moment, he watched, admiring the way his lean tanned body looked riding his cock. Wanting to help his partner, he reached out, pumping him as they both slowly were pushed to the edge.._

 _"Ah! C-Citron!" He could feel Satoshi pulse hard, covering his stomach in hot sticky seed. The blond followed suit, moaning as he filled the Kanto boy's ass wth his own cum.._

(back in their tent)

"Mm.." The trainer bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans as he still was seeing stars from behind his eyelids. Carefully, he let go of the other boy, slipping his hand out of his boxers and buttoning the now cum covered nightshirt shut.

 _I gotta actually fuck him sometime.._ He made a mental note as he pulled his other hand out from his own wet shorts. Beside him, Citron seemed to be settling down, his breathing returning to normal and his expression much more peaceful.

Satoshi grinned, rather pleased with himself having just given his first handjob. Although the nerd wasn't aware of it, the trainer found himself hoping that they could do this all over again tomorrow. As long as he'd continue to have these dreams, than perhaps Satoshi wouldn't mind, just as long as he could offer him a hand..

* * *

Happy Diodeshipping Day, everyone! :D


	6. Electric (Lights, Camera, Action!)

Typing: Electric

Nature: Quirky (the kinks)

Satoshi x Citron

* * *

"S-Satoshi.. I'm not so sure about this.." The blond wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. Nervously, his eyes flicked between his partner and the camera in his hands.

"But you're doin' an awesome job.. and you said it was a good idea last time." Satoshi reclined back on the bed, smiling at the boy between his knees. "Besides, ya look so cute right now."

How he could look 'cute' in the midst of giving a blowjob, the inventor would never know. Shyly, he pulled what little clothing he had left closer to his body, feeling strangely more exposed than he had been seconds before. Satoshi knew he didn't like cameras, and while YES, he had mentioned the other night how it could be 'fun' to record themselves filming a psudo-porno (recently having stumbled on to a rather.. _interesting_ video.. in which a trainer 'earned his gym badge' through expert sex acts. Needless to say, it sparked a few ideas), it was in the heat of the moment. The blood wasn't in his head. So that didn't really count, right?

Even so, he was the one to suggest such a thing. And part of him (a particularly _hard_ part of him at the moment), still found the concept appealing. So wasn't it only fair that he held up to that promise?

Trying to push the topic aside, Citron leaned back into his boyfriend's lap, hoping that if his mouth was full, the conversation would come to a natural end. He mumbled quietly under his breathe, bringing his lips down over the head of his cock and sucking lightly. The trainer let out a soft moan, pushing his hips into the warmth.

"Come on, let's give it a go." Satoshi grinned, flipping the camera's smaller video screen open and peering through the viewfinder, "Imagine it just for a second: Gym Leader by day, porn star by night. Do ya have any clue how hot you look on bottom? One word, _amazing_." The trainer laid back down on the mattress, seemingly enjoying the mental image. His fists balled in the sheets, letting the camera lay beside them.

"You make all these little grunts and moans.. an' when ya say my name it's _so sexy_.. then you get this look on your face, with a bunch of blush a-and ya get these bedroom eyes, and I just wanna-"

The trainer bucked his hips, his voice almost a growl as he momentarily lost self -control, resulting in nearly choking the unexpecting inventor. Citron let go, coughing up saliva as he tried to catch his breathe.

"I wanna fuck your brains out 'til you're hot, sweaty an' stupid." He whined, clearly turned on beyond belief, something that, in turn, got the Citron more than he had thought possible. From under his nightshirt, he felt himself throb.

"Geez, we're not going to get the chance to record if you keep talking like that." He laid his head in his partner's lap, looking back up at him with slight amusement. "I can't imagine how close you must be to cumming already."

"Ah, don't worry. I got plenty to spare. You're not gonna go thirsty anytime soon. Ya know, unless you spit. But that's not usually a problem."

"You're so weird." he chuckled, feeling his face burn dark red with embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a fetish for Arbok skin* and jelly eggs." The dark haired boy teased back.

"Touché." Citron smiled shyly, returning to work and trying to resist the thought pushing further into his mind.

..

..Sure it _sounded_ weird to record themselves in a porno, and yes, if the tape ever got out, he knew he'd never hear the end of it from his father.. but surely he was smart enough to assure that didn't happen, right?..

Besides, buried deep in his footage (from when he first began monitoring Satoshi to find the 'Satoshi-Gekkouga trigger'), wasn't there a _particular_ video of a hot night together in their tent? A night alone full of grinding, panting, kissing and sucking? It had all been recorded on accident (he had forgotten to shut off the monitor in their excitement).. however, it was still footage the young inventor had found useful on several 'personal' occasions.

Sure the actual recording process was a bit unnerving, but if he could get over that small fact..

"..Ya know, Citron.." Satoshi started confidently, sounding as though he had a the game-finishing blow in his back pocket. Gently, he ran a hand through his partner's hair, following as he bobbed his head up and down. "If it works well, wouldn't it be _so cool_ to modify that old 'PokeStar' film robot thing? Maybe add a few tricks to it?"

"Mmph.." The blond gagged slightly, panting as he removed his boyfriend from his mouth again.

Well, damn.

He blushed heavily, heart racing at the prospect of one of his own inventions helping them out in their sexual escapades. From up on the edge of the bed, the trainer smiled triumphantly, his amber coloured eyes flickering in the low light.

"What do ya say? We can even make into a game. If ya win, and get me to nut first, we can do that Arbok pokeplay thing you like next time. But if I win.." a wide smirk over came his face.

"I-if you..win.. " The inventor's eyes widened, knowing all too well what was coming next. " _Satoshi_ ,"  
"If I win, then next time we use the 'choke chain'."

"You know how I feel about breatheplay.." Citron growled.

"What? You afraid you're gonna loose again? Just like our gym match?"

"I most certainly _won't_ loose, because you're practically there already." He crossed his arms and looked up at his partner. "Keep in mind I've been blowing you for quite a while now, and despite your athletic stamina, you cum pretty fast."

"Says the guy who _immediately_ jizzed himself the first time he saw me shirtless." Satoshi smiled confidently, taking his chin into his hand. "Don't think I forgot."

"First off, it wasn't _literally_ immediate. Second, it's not my fault that you have abs to die for.. Anyway," Citron blushed, rising from off his knees and pushing his boyfriend back down onto the mattress. "I can probably just strip and finish you off right now. I hardly need to try."

The part of his brain that just couldn't resist a challenge and natural competitiveness that made him such a good gym leader was bubbling up again. Perhaps it was the extra hormones racing through his blood from foreplay, or it was the bedroom eyes Satoshi was shooting at him, either way, the inventor felt himself starting to cave in.

"Yeah? Prove it." The trainer made room for him.

"I will." Citron joined him, grabbing the camera and flicking the record button and handing it back to his partner. " _and when I do,_ this will be the evidence of my victory."

Without another word, he dropped the unbuttoned gown from his shoulders and followed his partner into bed, climbing in his lap. Satoshi's gaze (along with the lens) scanned down the inventor's body, admiring his lean frame.

"I forgot how big ya are." He grinned, reaching out to play with his cock, bringing both of their's into one hand and stroking. "You'd think a feminine guy like you would be on the smaller side."

"I'm just as much of a man as you are." Citron grinding into his touch, gripping the trainer's shoulders and pushing him further into the mattress. He glided his calloused fingers over the Kanto boy's neck, enjoying seeing him shiver with anticipation.

"God damn, I want those around my throat.." Satoshi groaned, letting out a soft needy whine as his fingers trailed down his chest, quickly being replaced with Citron's lips.

"You're going to have to wait on that, mon ange." He leaned in, harshly biting on sucking until the trainer's throat was decorated in fleshy purple bruises. "I'm Miare City Gym Leader, after all. The pride of Kalos, inventor 'lighting up the world'. It's not going to be that easy to win against me." The blond kept his voice low and thick, panting heavily between words as Satoshi worked vigorously pumping him. "You got alot of catching up to do, if you really want me to choke you out."

"Your confidence is hot." Satoshi moaned, forcing himself to stop and focus only on his partner. If he'd kept it up, there would be no chance of him winning at this rate. Abruptly, Citron sat up, facing away from him.

"Keep it on me." He nodded to the camera in the trainer's hand. Carefully, the inventor repositioned himself, bringing himself down on his partner's cock. Behind him, Satoshi let off a faint moan, peering though the finder. Not taking a moment to rest, Citron began to move.

 _He's not going to last too much longer..I'd be surprised if he makes it more than a few minutes.._ The inventor let his hand drift between his legs, pumping himself quickly. _Might as well what time we have before then.._

"Ya know, I got a great view from here." With his free hand, the trainer held on to the blond's thigh, squeezing lightly. "But, can ya sit up a little more?" The trainer brought the camera back, making its focus wider. "I think I can get a better shot."

"Better not be a cum shot," Citron teased over his shoulder, still bouncing in his partner's lap, "I know I'm good, but I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Shut up." The Kanto boy growled back playfully, reaching back to place the camera on their nightstand. "I'm just lettin' you have some fun, before I destroy your ass. When I'm through with ya, you're gonna be outta commission for a week."

"I expect no less, don't disappoint me, Satoshi." His voice was low, sweet and distinctly flirty. He coyly winked a pale eye.

"You always get so fuckin' cocky when ya think you're winning." Satoshi smirked, reaching around to find his partner's wrists, and bringing them behind his back. "I like it.."

With one swift movement, he forced Citron down, face first into the mattress, picking up where he had left off. The blond let out a muffled moan, dropping his hands into the messy sweaty sheets.

The trainer roughly grabbed his hips, bringing his boyfriend close and plunging himself as deep into his body as he could go.

"A-ah!"

"Ya like that, huh?" He panted, taking a moment to catch his breathe while still keeping a slow, rythmic pace. ".. and I know what will _really_ drive ya crazy.." Gently, he wrapped an arm around the blond's lean waist, letting the other caress his lower body. The trainer nuzzled the crook of his neck, laying sweet kisses along his ear.

"Satoshi.. " the inventor moaned, involuntarily leaning into his touch.

"Citron," Satoshi kept his voice thick, his words practically dripping with sincere admiration. "You're _soo_ amazing,"

"That's a n-not fair.. ahh..!" he failed to regain control over himself as his heart rate picked up. Of all the strange, quirky kinks he had, Satoshi knew this one worked better than any other. Praise always had an overwhelming effect on the inventor, even in otherwise normal day-to-day context. But when added to being bent over, face flat into the mattress (and on film nonetheless), he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Knowing this, the Kanto boy licked his ear and continued muttering compliments.

"I don't think, in all my years of traveling, I've ever met anyone like you. You're so smart, and brave.. I mean, like ya said, you're Kalos' pride.. a brilliant gym leader, a world renown inventor.. it most certainly doesn't hurt that you're _soo_ cute.. especially like this.."

Citron moaned, face turning a dark sweet pink. Desperately, he dug his fists into the sheets.

"and to think, I got ya all to myself." Satoshi grunted, trying to restrain his own need to cum just long enough. Times like this made him grateful to have such good control over his body. "Well, 'cept for the camera. Hope you didn't forgot about that."

"Of course not." The blond panted, knuckles turning white and panting heavily. "It was my idea."

"Right.. ya always the best ideas."

"Mmph.." Satoshi heard this partner starting to give in, feeling his muscles tighten and breathe fasten.

"Ya know, Citron, you can pretend to be a power bottom all ya want, but we both know how quickly that act of yours falls to pieces."

It didn't take more than a few moments to push the blond past his breaking point, the room thick with the smell of sex and the sound of their moans. Citron came hard, spilling hot seed into Satoshi's hand and on the sheets. Seconds later, Satoshi let himself follow, his body trembling with release.

"ah.."

"Y-you.. you dick," Citron panted, smiling as his boyfriend collapsed on top of him in a tired heap.

" _Language,_ monsieur." He teased, pulling out and smiling down at his the blond. "Is that anyway to congratulate your challenger?"

"You still came though, I feel it dripping down my leg.." he rolled onto his back and peered up at him. "Besides, what you did was a cheap move, and you know it."

"Come on, you use Flash, Thunderwave and Bright Powder at the same time." Satoshi took a moment to reach up to the headboard, picking up the camera before settling back down beside his partner. "You're the last person who should be complaining about a 'cheap move'."

"It's called stratagy." He pouted. "Better than just spamming attack moves."

"Then exploiting your praise fetish was my strategy. Thanks for the lesson." The trainer laughed, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, whatever ya wanna call it, I still got you first. Sorry, you're gonna have ta wait for those jelly eggs."

"Why do you have to say that out loud?" Citron blushed, pushing the camera lens away shyly. "You're so weird." Playfully, Satoshi copied his pout. At the action, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too." Satoshi replied, a broad smile crossing his face. The trainer sat up, focusing the lens back on his boyfriend as Citron reached for the nightstand, putting his glasses back on.

"Gimmie that." He took the camera, bringing the attention back on Satoshi. "So, tell me, Satoshi of Masara Town. What do you plan on doing with your victory?"

"Order in, you can pick the place." The trainer got up, throwing on a clean shirt. Seemingly more than satisfied with how their evening was playing out. "I owe ya since I've kicked your ass twice in a row."

"Fair enough." He followed flicking off the camera and setting it under their nightstand. The blond stretched, popping his back. "If I can get laid and not have to cook after, then I think I won't mind loosing to you more often."

* * *

Ive had the idea for this for a while, im happy to have it done! it was fun to write

Citron's arbok skin kink I got from XYZ episode 21 :3c i consider it canon. The jelly eggs just seemed to fit, and make it that much more embarrassing lol XD

Then I really like the headcanon for Satoshi being into breatheplay because hes an adrenaline junkie from years of travel and jumping off cliffs. So since he won, the next update of this will be "flying".

Happy Diodeshipping Week! 3


	7. Poison (Intoxicated)

Just My Type:

Type: Poison

Nature: Bold

* * *

Some people could hold their alcohol. Some could tip their head back and keep going all night and not be effected in the slightest.

It had become apparent to Satoshi, that as he and Citron got older, that the blond just couldn't handle it.

The trainer sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to restrain his temper. He glared at his friend, amber coloured eyes flashing in the dim light. His low quiet voice much harsher than the way he normally spoke.

"I thought you said this was going to be a clean party?"

The honey haired girl looked guility at him, fiddling with the end of her short sparkly skirt.

"Well, it was. But then Mache-san and Hannah showed up, and you know how they feel about parties. If people aren't up and moving, of course they're going to do something about it." She mumbled under her breathe. "Besides, Citron's a smart guy, shouldn't it have just been common sense for him to stay away from the drinks?"

"Serena, _you said it would be clean_. Of course he was gonna go a head and get himself somethin, 'cause he thought there was nothing to worry about." He growled, irritated at the performer. "But you still let those girls trick him into drinking. You knew, and didn't tell him."

"Satoshi, she is my boss. I can't just tell her what to do! Do you want me to get fired? Besides, he's not that bad.." She tried to ignore the sound of Citron's slurred muffled speech from the bathroom behind them. "He couldn't have had more than a few.."

 _Thunk_

"'A few' is all he needs. 'Member, this is they guy who can't have _black tea_ without gettin' the jitters."

"Mon aaaange.." Citron groaned from the other side.

"Remember my birthday last year? We're lucky there wasn't sa-"

"Aaaaannnge!"

" _Hang on_." He called back to his boyfriend. Without another word to Serena, Satoshi sighed and opened the door, quickly catching the blond as he stumbled out.

"Huh, I thought you were goin' to leave me in there.." The alcohol slurred his words, making his accent far more prominent (and more difficult to understand) than usual. Never the less, he smiled, face bright red and smelling strongly of whatever fruity concoction he had been drinking. He leaned his head against Satoshi's shoulder, rubbing it like a Skitty and mumbling incoherently.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of leavin' ya like this.." the trainer shot daggers at the girl. From by their feet, he picked up a water bottle and unscrewed the top. The blond simply looked between him and the water, smirking with a light chuckle, as though waiting for something. Satoshi sighed, rolling his eyes. " _Boire_.."

"Merci." Citron tipped the bottle up to take a sip. "Tu êtes attirant quand tu parles français.."

"You wanna tell me this isn't bad? The poor guy ca- hey hey!" Citron had began coughing up water, apparently having missed his mouth and began pouring it up his nose and down his front. Satoshi pulled the bottle from his hand and thumped his back until he was breathing again.

"Pa-" _cough_ "..pardon.."

"It's okay," The trainer dried his face with the hem of his shirt. Once he was sure that he was alright, he gave his boyfriend a small kiss on the head. "Just ask for help next time. Ya got no coordination, I swear. Thank Arceus you aren't in the lab right now, or we'd be in alotta tro-"

"Je t'aime." The inventor pushed himself a little further into his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder again. "Je t'aime de tout mon coeur," he placed soft kisses down the crook of his partner's neck as he chimed in a singsong voice. "Tout mon ame, tout mon etre.."

"I love you too," Satoshi replied briefly, patting his head, trying to quickly excuse themselves before Citron got worse. "Serena, I app-"

"Je veux vraiment rentrer à la maison. Je veux baiser toi?" The blond interupted with a growl, more forcefully this time, yanking Satoshi's jeans down one hip.

"Okay _, now_ I have no clue what you're sayin'." Satoshi looked like a Deerling in the headlights, holding tightly onto his belt. For a moment, he stared between Serena's shocked expression and Citron's bedroom eyes. "Speak english."

"Lemmie fuck you," he grinned with a small chuckle, tracing with a long finger the hem of his clothes.

" _Not now._." Satoshi swatted away his hand halfheartedly, and nodded towards Serena, hoping that getting Citron to notice her would make him lay off until they got home. Normally, advances from the blond were rare. So the aggressive dominant aura the inventor was putting off was getting him more so than usual.

"Let her watch, she looks up that kinda porn anyway."

"E-excuse me?!" The girl snorted, her cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

"I saw it while repairing your map when it short circuited. You found some pretty good stuff, if I may compliment your tastes." he commented briefly, before returning to attempting to remove Satoshi's shirt. "Though I tend to like my men with a little more.. muscle.."

"I got muscle." he added with a matter-of-fact tone.

" _Anyway_.." She shuffled her feet awkwardly, unable to help but occasionally glance at the two. Apparently Satoshi hadn't been able to resist the sloppy heated kisses Citron had been desperate to give, aggression still present as he muttered a quiet command (' _be a good boy and wait_.') between their lips.

 _Cough_

"U-um?.."

"Hm? Oh, sorry.." The trainer straightened himself up, "You know how he gets, Serena.." Satoshi tried harder to ignore his partner's persistent groping. "There's a reason we don't keep alcohol in the Tower. He's one of those gu- hey stop." He bent down, picking up the shirt Citron had just stripped off himself and thrown to the floor. The blond must have found it amusing, chuckling and watching him bend over.

"-one of those guys who looses all self control.."

"He must put alot of effort into keeping it in his pants then.." She growled.

"Only when we're not alone." Satoshi blushed. Never the less, he tried to stay focused, despite getting fairly distracted by his boyfriend draping his bare torso over him. "But he's not going to reme- will you _please_ get your tongue out of my ear? Here," he shoved him off, getting even more flustered. The trainer took off his overshirt and sat his boyfriend down, wrapping the garment around his shoulders and plopping his hat on top of his messy blond hair.

"He can't be more than buzzed, can he?"

"He's smashed, Serena." Hesitantly, he handed him back the water bottle. "Sit.. and drink it slowly.." He instructed, satisfied once the inventor finally listened. Satoshi stood again, rubbing his face into the palms of his hands exasperatedly. Quietly, he turned his attention back to his other friend.

She appeared genuinely concerned. Of course this wasn't the first time she (and her employer) had seen the blond drunk. And while Serena herself didn't find it amusing, she couldn't speak for Mache. The strange gym leader always seemed to have a slight mean streak. Seeing her regret, Satoshi brought his temper down best he could, running a hand through his bangs as the thought.

"..Do you know how shitty he's going to be feelin' in the morning? He's gonna be so sick.. then he'll be stressin' over the gym 'cause he'll be outta commission. I mean, I'll cover his shift. But he's not gonna be happy about it. And then Diago-san is expecting a revised generator prototype in two days.." The compassion and concern for Citron had finally overturned his anger towards her. "I really wish you'd just told him, least then he could've had a choice."

"I'm sorry.."

"I'm not." Citron laughed from the floor.

"Shut up." The trainer reached down, playfully batting the rim of his cap over the blond's eyes. "I know you're not, you have too much fun when you're drunk.. but I still love you."

"Love you too." Seemingly appeased, Satoshi returned his attention to Serena.

"Look, I appreciate ya guys invitin' us over, and I'm really happy about your promotion, but I'm takin' him home." Satoshi knelled back down to Citron's side, helping him up. He slipped his hand into the blond's pocket, retrieving their keys. "If I'm lucky, he won't throw up in the car like last time.."

"Okay, be safe."

"Goodnight, Serena." Citron called, waving goodbye as his boyfriend escorted them out.

It had been a short adventure within itself to get the drunken inventor through the crowd of people downstairs and past Mache-san, to find their car, and to strap Citron in safely. Every few moments, the duo would be stopped, either by a former challenger ("Wow! That was an amazing battle, huh!") or one of Serena's coworkers ("Have you considered joining our agency, Satoshi? We can always use more male models"). For the most part it had been successful, with the acceptation that somehow, the blond had managed to snag a handful of alcohol soaked Cheri berries off the buffet table inside.

-(in the car)-

Now they drove through the city streets, weaving through various branching avenues. Not so strangely, Satoshi found himself missing the quiet empty streets of Masara Town, atleast compared to the heavily populated streets of Miare City. Beside him, the blond groaned, finding whatever the talk show playing on the radio rather boring.

"Saaattoooshi.." Citron whined, reclining back in the passenger seat, feet hiked up on the dash board. The faint muffled chatter like white noise, the streetlights and florecent signs from outside speeding past their windows. The blond stretched, removing his lenses and carelessly tossing them into the back seat.

"What?" He replied shortly, trying to remain focused. They were close enough to the Tower, probably another ten minutes, fifteen tops if the road repairs from earlier hadn't cleared, then they'd be home free. Impatiently, Satoshi drummed his fingers over the steering wheel.

"What colour underwear are you wearing?"

"Black, why?" He tapped his fingers again, taking deep breathes to remain calm.

"Science." The blond pulled the brim of his boyfriend's hat just over his eyes, shooting him a lazy overly confident smile. "I'd like to conduct a few experiments."

"I thought we _'experimented'_ enough during our first run through of Kalos."

"Science demands several trials to achieve accurate results." The trainer bit his lip, brief images from their first year together floating through his mind, knowing very well the sort of 'results' Citron was asking for: the sticky, sweaty and salty kind.

"I wanna try everything, Satoshi." The blond readjusted himself, nearly crawling into his partner's lap as he drove. One arm draped behind the driver's seat, the other sneaked its way onto the trainer's upper thigh. "I wanna fuck you while other people watch, so they can hear that cute little gasp you make when you cum."

Satoshi's foot slipped from the pedal, his heart skipping a beat. Okay, this was becoming too much..

" _Citron._." His tone warned, keeping his amber eyes on the road.

"Can't you say my name a little nicer? A little louder?" The hand slipped further in, just grazing over Satoshi's hips. He leaned closer, placing feathery kisses just under his boyfriend's jaw. All it took was a gentle well-placed squeeze, and they were pulled over, hidden in one of the city's many alley ways.

As soon as the car had stopped, the blond unbuckled, sitting on his knees and taking Satoshi's face between his hands. The trainer stared wide eyed, face stained dark peachy pink. A kiss wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe that'd tide them over until they got back to Prism Tower. Unintentionally, Satoshi whined in the back of his throat as Citron ran a thumb along the corner of his mouth, frowning.

"Don't bite your lip, that's my job."

"Tellin' me what to do now?" He couldn't help but grin anxiously. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, slowly failing to resist the building temptation.

"Only a little."

"Well, what _do_ you want me t-" Wordlessly, Citron crashed their lips together, aggressively kissing his boyfriend with a deep satisfied moan. Awkwardly, he readjusted, trying to get more comfortable in the car. On top of him, Citron reached down, pulling a lever and forcing the driver's seat flat with a jarring motion. He threw a leg across his lap, straddling the blushing Kanto boy.

"Get in the back with me." His tone is stern, similar to the one Satoshi's heard countless times in battle. That voice, when speaking a command (and now with such a thick accent), got him excited faster than he'd ever want to admit, and Citron knew that.

Fumbling, Satoshi smashed the car door lock down, removed the keys, and crawled into the backseat, uncharactersticly squeaking when he felt a hand pinch his thigh playfully. The trainer unfacined his belt and jeans, pushing the fabric off as quickly as he could with anticipation.

Citron returned to his position, pushing himself between Satoshi's legs easily, grabbing fistfuls of his boyfriend's ass and pulling him into his lap. The trainer groaned, feeling the blond's erection brushing against him.

"Promise ya won't go slow like last time." Satoshi reached under his shirt, trailing his nails down the other boy's back lightly.

"Afraid we'll get caught?" The faint gold glow of street lights outside, occasionally broken by passing shadows illuminated the grin Citron wore. That smile, though now crooked and lazy, reminded Satoshi just why he'd been wanting to try out their shared 'public-sex' kink for such a long time: when given the right conditions, the blond could be just as reckless and bold as Satoshi himself.

Impaciently, he squirmed, rubbing back on the dick pressed against his ass.

"Well if we get caught I wanna be doin' something more interesting than dry humping."

The blond grunted, displeased. He sat up, undoing and slipping his pants off his hips. He curled his fingers into his partner's thighs, pressing his whole body against him, earning a whine from Satoshi.

Not bothering preparing, he carefully put himself in place.

"A-ah.." The Kanto boy bit his lip, wincing at the sting that came along with his partner going in dry. His fingers trembled, clinging into Citron's arms as he pushed further in. After a few slow, aggonizing moments, he was completely in.

"Relax, mon ange." The blond murmered, starting out easy with gentle well placed thrusts. He leaned in, pressing his forehead into the other boy's shoulders. "God, you're so tight.."

"Yeah, no shit.." While it hurt (more than Satoshi was willing to admit), being dominated in the backseat of a car with the very real possiblity of being found got his heart racing. The smell of alchohol and leather filled his senses, becoming more and more overwhelmed as Citron thrusted in to him.

"Come closer." Satoshi groaned, digging his nails into Citron's skin and pulling him in. The inventor didn't fight, simply pushing down harder into his partner's body.

"Worried about someone seeing us?"

" _Citron._." He kept pumping, teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

"You know, I'm surprised how fast you cum when you're on bottom, Satoshi." The blond teased, pushing his nose into the crook of the trainer's neck. Placing wet sloppy kisses along his heated tanned skin, and panting heavily in time with each thrust. "Guess there really isn't much that can compare to the pleasure of havin' someone buried deep in your body, huh?"

"A-and I'm surprised how fuckin' ballsy you get when you're dr-" Quickly he went to cover his mouth in attempt to stifle a moan as he came hard into his hand, splattering both of their stomaches in hot sticky seed. His whole body shook, arching into the inventor and digging his heels deep into his lower back. Partially out of surprise, he blinked a few times, not expecting to have an orgasm sneak up and tear through him to easily. Above him, he could faintly hear Citron chuckle.

"That was even faster than usual."

" _Then keep going_." Satoshi challanged, voice slowly becoming sore. "Unless ya don't have it in you.." He pushed the blond off, only to flip onto his stomach and press his face against the hot leather backseat. Easily, he felt hands return to his hips, Citron wrapping one arm around his neck and the other slipping between the trainer's legs.

"I could go another round." He grinded into him, tip of his dick pressing lightly against Satoshi's hole. Citron nipped the soft part of his shoulder, further damaging the skin.

Round two, round three, and before either of them knew it, it was well into the next morning..

-(next morning)-

Morning came all too early for the duo. Satoshi had woken to an empty bed, and the sounds of a very hungover nerd coming from their small bathroom.

"You okay in there?"

"Yes." Citron replied, splashing his face with cold water, headache pounding and overly exhausted for how long he believed to have slept. On the counter, he spotted a cup of water, a couple pain killers and a little sticky note with messy handwriting waiting for him. "Thank you."

"No problem.." He could hear the trainer stir from the other room, finally getting up for the day. Lazily, he joined his boyfriend. "Thought you might need em."

"I appreciate it." Citron sighed, grimacing as he lifted the cup to his lips. A burn traveled up his back with every motion he made. Curious, he went to remove his shirt. "Fuck, what'd you do to me, Satoshi?" He pulled the fabric higher over his shoulders, examining the deep fresh scratches trailing down from his shoulders.

"Consider it payback." The trainer limped into the bathroom, his voice sounding alot coarser than Citron last remembered. Despite the hickies decorating his collar bone and trailing up his neck and the sharp bites that bruised his nipples, Satoshi carried an heir of pride, almost relishing the results of a harsh rare night on bottom. He damped a washcloth in the sink, letting the warm water run.

"I didn't force myself on you, did I?" His tone was thick with guilt.

"No. Ya know if I wanted to, I could've easily stopped you. And I hate to break it to ya, Shiro-chan, but you're not really strong." Under his breathe, Satoshi heard the inventor mutter a small 'thank goodness'.

"..Nah, I wanted it. The whole 'public sex' taboo, ya know.." The trainer scrubbed his face with the towel. "You know better than anyone how long I've been wantin' to try that out."

" _Public_?" He could see his boyfriend's face pale.

"Don't worry, I pulled us over into an alley. I don't think anyone saw."

"Oh no.." Embarrassment heavily tinted his cheeks a dark flushed pink.

"Carried you upstairs after you fell asleep inside me. Cleaned ya up, dressed and in bed by three."

"You cleaned up?"

"Yeah." Satoshi spoke through a mouth of foam, spitting and washing it down the sink. "By the time we got into the shower you were actually pretty calm. It helped."

"That's good atleast.."

"I dunno how we're gonna clean up the backseat though." Satoshi popped his back, throwing on a new shirt with a groan.

"Cold water and vinegar. Two to one ratio." Citron replied tiredly, observing his back in the bathroom mirror. While deep and raw, the red marks seemed to be healing quickly. "Sorry.."

"Don't say sorry. I was havin a hard time keepin my hands to myself at Serena's party too." Satoshi smiled, coming up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over the other's shoulder. Softly, he kissed his cheek. "I had fun."

"M-me too.." A flicker of shame crossed his face. He turned to his partner, hanging his head and fiddling with his fingers. "..To be honest, Satoshi.. I wasn't as drunk as you probably think I was."

"All the better." He grinned, placing another kiss on the inventor's nose. "I really don't see why ya feel like you need help bein' dominant. I think you're amazing."

After a moment, Citron smiled weakly back, leaning his forehead against Satoshi's.

"You're pretty amazing too."

* * *

spread the diode love! 3


End file.
